Discover the existence of ghosts
by Leo Prime1
Summary: DEOG (Discover the existence of ghosts) adalah sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan 9 orang,tujuan mereka meng-explore tempat-tempat yang katanya mistis dan ada monster,atau siluman,atau apalah... mereka akan membuktikanya


_Disclaimer:Masashi khisimoto_

_Rate:M_

_Discover the existence of ghosts_

_genre:horor,misteri,adventure_

_Pairing:?_

_Warning:fic ini terinspirasi dari tayangan tv maupun di you-tube tentang mencari jejak-jejak para hantu,di sini juga ada **KATA-KATA KASAR KARENA MEMANG DI SETTING BEGITU**,supaya mirip yang aslinya_

_Banyak kata-kata yang di singkat jadi untuk para reader harap memaklumi author gaje yg satu ini #Plakkkk_

_Satu lagi,bahasanya juga udah kekinian bingittt_

Chapter 1

Someone Pov

Di dunia ini pasti banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan,lautan,angkasa hingga dunia ghaib sekalipun

Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau misteri-misteri itu tapi bagi yang suka dengan menantang atau mengexplore wilayah yang katanya mistis

Termasuk pada remaja-remaja ini,mereka adalah sekelompok orang-orang yang suka akan hal mistis atau misteri itu

Mereka juga sudah memulai mengexplore tempa-tempat sejak satu tahun yang lalu dan mereka menamai team itu

DEOG (Discover the existence of ghosts)

Beranggotakan Sasuke pemimpin dari team ini,naruto pembuat team,shikamaru dia orang yang merancang tempat-tempat untuk di explore,choji dan kiba sebagai member

Ada juga sakura,karin,ino dan hinata sebagai tim medis karena mungkin takut ada yang sesuatu tidak di inginkan terjadi pada saat explore berlangsung maka para gadis itu sudah siap mengobatinya

End pov

Suasana yang cerah di pagi hari sangat cocok untuk joging atau olahraganya untuk mengawali hari minggu ini,kebanyakan ada yang giat sampai-sampai subuh juga sudah bangun, biasanya cewe yang gitu

Ada juga yang belum bangun sampai sekarang,bukanya orang itu mati tapi yang namanya laki-laki kalau hari libur pasti malas-malasan terutama seorang remaja

Misalkan pada rumah bergaya eropa yang satu ini,di lihat dari rumah bisa di simpulkan orang yang menempatinya pasti orang kaya

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi

"tuan muda,anda sudah di tunggu oleh nyonya "kata seorang pelayan di depan pintu kamar tuanya

"iya bi,sebentar lagi aku turun "kata orang yang di dalam

Kita lihat siapa orang yang di dalam,rambut yang seperti ekor ayam,mata kelam malam,juga kulit putih,pasti sasuke,atau uchiha sasuke di pemimpin dari tim

"aku harap mereka tidak terlambat lagi seperti kemarin" kata sasuke

Berbeda dengan sasuke,pemuda yang satu ini sedang menikmati mimpi indahnya terlihat dari wajahnya yang kadang tersenyum kadang cemberut dan lain sebagainya,ranjang yang di tiduri nya pun sangat berantakan entah bagaimana cara pemuda itu tidur sampai hancur seperti itu

bugh bugh bugh

"BANGUN NARUTO…. INI SUDAH SIANG "terdengar suara ketukan atau lebih tepatnya gedoran dari pintu kamar milik naruto si pembuat team,di barengi suara bak toa naruto langsung bangun dari mimpi indahnya

"hoaammm…. ada apa kaa-san"

Naruto berbicara sambil menahan kantuk

"BANGUN,KAU TIDAK TAU INI HARI APA HAH "kata kushina aka ibunya naruto

"hari minggu mungkin" jawab naruto malas

"DASAR BODOH…. SEKARANG HARI SABTU NARUTO "

"oh sabtu"

1

2

3

"APA! SABTU huaaaaa…..AKU TERLAMBAT "

kita beralih ke rumah yang satunya,di mana sekarang shikamaru sedang sarapan pagi bersama ayah ibunya,sangat tenang tidak seperti kediaman Namikaze yang setiap harinya ada saja kehebohan.tapi tiap harinya shikamaru selalu membuat jengkel ibunya karena sifat kemalasan yang menurun dari ayahnya,dan shikamaru akan mengatakan kata mujarabnya,mendokosai

Kiba,mungkin sama kaya naruto,bedanya kalau naruto di marahi ibunya nah kiba beda lagi,dia di marahi oleh kakanya Hana inuzuka

Ya meskipun caranya tak seperti kushina,tapi hana akan lebih sadis jika kiba tak menurut

Chouji,mungkin dari semua teman se-tim nya,sasuke dan chouji yang mengawali hari mereka dengan tenang.

Kalau untuk para cewe,jangan di tanya,mereka sudah bangun dari pagi.pagi sekali malahan,alasanya adalah mandi yang sangat lama dan tentunya berdandan

KSHS konoha senior high school (walaupun nama sekolahnya konoha tapi naruto dan lainya tinggal di indonesia/kata lain sudah di setting demi storyline) ini lah sekolah tempat belajar remaja-remaja yang di atas tadi,mereka baru saja menginjak kelas 3 tengah semester

Dari awal mereka memang satu sekolah terkecuali hinata,hinata baru mengenal kawan-kawan di team DEOG pertama kali waktu dia kelas 3 smp,dan itu pun belum ada DEOG karena naruto pembuat tim baru mengsahkan DEOG satu tahun yang lalu

Di gerbang sekolah,mungkin banyak anak-anak orang kaya di sini sehingga ada yang bawa mobil sendiri atau diantar jemput oleh supirnya,sasuke misalnya.Sasuke selalu membawa mobil new pajero sport miliknya ke sekolah.bukanya sasuke sombong tapi mobil itu biasa di pakai untuk ke tempat-tempat yang penuh misteri

Ckitt

Mobil sasuke baru saja parkir,lalu dia membuka pintu dan langsung melangkah dengan tenang ke kelas

Brum brum

Sebuah kendaran beroda dua muncul di gerbang sekolah, tidak lama setelah sasuke muncul tadi.motor bermerek yamaha YZF-R1 ini langsung masuk ke parkiran khusus motor. Setelah mematikan mesin si pengendara motor membuka helm dan menampilkan surai pirang juga mata sapphire miliknya siapa lagi kalau bukan naruto

Ckitt

Belum juga naruto melangkah dua motor kawasaki ninja warna hijau dan hitam metalic terparkir di kanan dan kiri motor naruto

"wah-wah tumben kau ke sini pagi-pagi "tanya orang yang memakai ninja hitam tak lain adalah salah satu member DEOG,Kiba.

"hee… kau seperti tidak tau ibuku saja" jawab malas naruto

"sebaiknya kita ke kelas,aku lihat tadi shikamaru baru saja datang mungkin dia sudah di kelas bersama sasuke dan yang lainya "kata yang punya ninja warna hijau,dia juga member DEOG,chouji

"Hm,pantesan tadi aku melihat nissan-juke shikamaru bersebelahan dengan mobil sasuke…. kalau begitu ayo! "kata naruto sambil melangkah menuju ke kelas diikuti dua teman lainnya.

Brak

"OHAYOO MINNA! "Kata naruto sambil membuka atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kelas,hingga membuat murid-murid terkejut tapi biasa lagi karena mereka semua sudah hafal tingkah naruto

"ohayo naruto/san/kun "jawab sekelas yang ada di sana.

Lalu naruto melihat team nya sedang berkumpul di meja sasuke,naruto pun segera menghampiri mereka

"hai,guyss….. "sapa naruto

"hn, "jawab singkat sasuke

Kiba dan chouji juga ikut duduk di sebelah shikamaru

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya kiba

"aku punya dua berita,yang satu baik dan satunya buruk "kata sasuke

"yang baik dulu" kata kiba

"hn,yang baiknya adalah rating channel you-tube kita semakin meningkat bisa di bilang hampir mendekati 1jt subscribe "

"wow…. itu hebat "kata naruto

"berita buruknya,banyak di kolom comment waktu kita live,ternyata ada anak-anak yang menonton dan orang tua nya marah karena anak mereka meniru kata-kata kasar yang di lontarkan naruto saat explore "kali ini shikamaru yang berkata

"apa!... hey,jadi ini salahku… coba kalian pikir kita sudah memberi tau pada awal siaran langsung bahwa acara ini untuk orang 18,itu orangtua nya yang salah dan lalai,bila anaknya meniru kata-kata kasar itu bukan salahku karena kita sudah memberi peraturan di awal siaran…. lagi pula aku mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar hanya reflek,coba kalian pikir di depan kalian langsung ada hantu,monster atau apalah,tentu kalian reflek kan "jawab naruto panjang lebar

"ya kami tau itu,kami juga sudah mengirim permitaan maaf kepada orang tua mereka "kata sasuke

"hmm…. baiklah,masalah sudah selesai jadi,target kita kemana sekarang "tanya sakura yang dari tadi diam saja bersama tiga perempuan lainya

"ok…. kalian bisa mengusulakan ke mana DEOG akan pergi…. kiba? "tanya sasuke

"menurutku,tempat yang dekat dulu,kemari perjalanan jauh membuatku lelah "kata kiba

"bisa di terima,ada yang lain "tanya sasuke kembali

"bagaimana goa jepang di bandung" usul chouji

"goa jepang,menarik...ada usul yang lain "kata sasuke

"bagaimana ke gunung putri lembang…. konon di sana tempat pelarian sangkuriang "kata naruto

"baiklah…. kita punya dua pilihan,seperti yang biasa kita lakukan…. vote,mana yang paling banyak memilih dia yang menang "

"Ok….. aku goa jepang" kiba

"goa jepang" sasuke

"gunung putri lembang" shikamaru

"gunung putri lembang" naruto

"goa jepang" choji

"gunung putri lembang" sakura

"goa jepang "ino

"goa jepang" hinata

"gunung putri lembang" karin

"hn,fix goa jepang lima point dan gunung putri lembang 4,jadi malam sekarang team DEOG akan meng-explore……. Goa jepang "kata ketua DEOG,sasuke

"aku pernah membaca situs-situs di internet…. goa jepang,kebanyakan hantu-hantu dari kita,misalnya kuntilanak,genderewo,dan mungkin sosok misterius atau apalah itu yang wujud nya seperti manusia tapi merangkak…. menurut kalian apa itu? "kata naruto

"Aku juga pernah lihat videonya,makhluk itu merangkak kadang berjalan seperti manusia dan hiiiii…. makhluk itu seperti tulang berjalan… "kata karin,sepupu naruto

"tapi aku belum pernah dengar disana ada pocong "kata kiba

"Maka dari itu kita harus meng-explore tempat-tempat seperti itu "kata shikamaru

"yang terakhir aku lihat berita…. dan mungkin masih baru,ada orang meng-explore dan live juga lalu tepat di mulut goa jepang… sesuatu terjadi,di mana belum saja orang itu masuk,tiba-tiba asap warna biru muncul sangat pekat dan lalu orang itu kabur,mungkin takut "kata ino

"se-selain itu,aku j-juga pernah lihat di video ada cahaya h-hijau di sana "kata hinata,walaupun sudah lama mengenal teman setim nya tapi entah kenapa ke gugupannya tidak hilang

"hn,jadi malam kita berkumpul di markas jam 8 malam,jangan ada yang telat karena kita hanya punya sedikit waktu "kata sasuke

"ya,tapi apa semuanya sudah siap? "tanya shikamaru ke yang lain

"aku selalu bebas" kata naruto

"aku juga" jawab shika dan sasuke

"maaf teman-teman aku tidak bisa ikut,keluarga ku ada yang sakit dan malam ini aku mau menjenguknya "kata chouji

"tidak apa-apa"

"aku siap" kata sakura di ikuti 3 teman perempuannya

"ok….. ingat jam 8,jangan sampai terlambat "

Biasanya kalau untuk bepergian naruto selalu sudah siap,kelihatan dari pulang sekolah tadi. Naruto terlihat sangat semangat mungkin karena sekarang dia bagian untuk meng-explore goa jepang,karena minggu kemarin sasuke yang meng-explore

"hm,senter ada,hp ada,handycam ada,go-pro ada…. sepertinya sudah semuanya,ok aku berangkat sekarang "

Setelah sudah siap semuanya,naruto turun dari kamarnya ke bawah untuk berpamitan ke orang tuanya

Sesampainya di bawah ternyata sudah ada karin,karin terlihat sedang berbicara dengan kushina

"eh,karin,sejak kapan kau di sini "tanya naruto setelah sampai di ruang tamu

karin juga sudah memakai setelan malam-nya,maksudnya untuk berpergian dan naruto,karin memakai kaos DEOG tim

"dari 30 menit yang lalu" jawab karin

"oh…. apa kau sudah siap "

"ya… ayo berangkat "

"kaa-san,aku berangkat dulu "kata naruto

"Ya,hati-hati… jaga diri kalian baik-baik "kata kushina,di dapur berteriak

Di kediaman uchiha sendiri,sasuke sudah bersiap-siap dengan semuanya dia hanya tinggal turun ke bawah untuk pamitan kepada keluarganya

Sedangkan untuk shikamaru sendiri dia lebih santai dari pada yang lain kadang-kadang menguap menahan kantuk,entah kenapa bawanya ngantuk mulu

"apa semuanya sudah aku bawa ya "kata shika di kamar sambil mengecek kembali barang-barang yang di bawa

"sepertinya sudah semuanya"

Tiittt tittt

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di telinga sakura,saat ini gadis pemilik rambut peremen kapas sibuk mengatur barang apa-saja yang di bawa

"eh…. apakah itu mobil ino? "kata sakura

Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukai tirainya,lalu dia melihat ke bawah di mana ada mobil honda jazz sedang terparkir di halaman rumanya,yang di dalam mobil itu ada ino

"baiklah,ino sudah datang waktunya berangkat "

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya,dia sudah siap dengan ransel yang di bawa

"saku,... ino sudah menunggu di luar "kata mebuki,ibu sakura

"iya…. aku juga mau berangkat,doakan tim saku ya kaa-san,semoga kali succses seperti yang kemarin "

"kaa-san selalu mendoakan kalian,oh ya…. Kali ini kalian mau ke mana? "

"Goa jepang"

"huu…. makin serem aja,lalu sekarang siapa yg mau meng-explore? "

"Dari jadwal sih,sekarang giliran naruto "

"eh,bukankah kemarin kamu bilang sasuke yang meng-explore "kata mebuki heran

"ya emang jadwalnya gitu sih…. tapi sasuke sekarang kurang fit,jadi naruto yang menggantikan…. lagian dari semua episod yang di siarankan DEOG naruto memegang rekor terbanyak men-explore "

"wow…. hebat juga ya naruto"

"ya begitulah…. Aku pergi dulu ya kaa-san "

"ya hati-hati"

Kiba sendiri membawa motornya ke markas,dia pulang sekolah langsung sudah beres-beres jadi bisa di bilang kiba yang paling semangat hari ini

Sebelum ke markas,kiba terlebih dahulu ke kediaman hyuuga,buat apa? Tentu menjemput hinata karena dia selalu seperti itu tidak heran kalau mereka kadi sepesang kekasih

Ding dong

Kiba menekan tombol bel di depan gerbang hyuuga,ya karena dia masih di luar

Tidak lama kemudian gerbang besar itu terbuka,tadinya kiba mau langsung masuk tapi setelah melihat hinata datang dengan perlengkapanya kiba hanya menunggu hinata duduk di jok belakang lalu langsung pergi ke markas

"sasuke"

Sasuke yang mau naik mobil berhenti dan melihat ke belakang siapa yang memanggilnya

"ya ada apa aniki"

"kau bilang sekarang mau ke goa belanda kan" kata itachi,tidak lain kaka sasuke

"ya emang"

"aku ikut "

"ehh…. kenapa? "jawab sasuke heran

"tidak ada apa-apa…. cuma aku juga ingin men-explore di daerah sana "

"oh ya sudah,apa kaka sudah siap "

"hn,sudah… ayo berangkat "

Jadi akhirnya,itachi pun ikut dalam perjalanan menuju ke goa jepang

Sebenarnya itachi juga penasaran dengan goa jepang,karena waktu lalu dia pernah ke sana dan merasa penasaran jika dirinya berjalan tengah malam sendirian di sana

Dan akhirnya adiknya mendapat tempat yang pas untuk di explore

"biar aku yang nyetir,aku tau kau masih kurang fit "kata itachi menghalangi sasuke untuk masuk ke pintu kemudi

"ya,terima kasih "

"hn "

Di markas DEOG,mungkin dari pagi naruto yang kesiangan tapi kali ini dia yang dulu sampai di markas.karin hanya diam di sofa sambil makan dango yang baru naruto beli tadi sewaktu di perjalanan

"Aissshhhh….. mereka ke mana sih" kata naruto bolak-balik di pintu depan

"sudah lah naruto,kan aku udah bilang kita sampai terlalu cepat,kan tadi kata sasuke kumpulnya jam 8,nah ini baru setegah 8… jadi tunggu 30 menit lagi naruto "kata karin sambil makan dango

"hah…. kalau begini sih,lebih baik aku main games dulu…. karin kau mau ikut "tanya naruto

"ngak… ada yang lebih baik daripada games" kata karin,mata nya tetap fokus pada smartphone yang entah sedang membuka apa

"eeh?... emang apa? "tanya naruto penasaran

"fashion" kata karin

"hah… terserah" jawan naruto cuek,kirain dari tadi apa,ternyata fashion. Seharusnya naruto sudah bisa menebak dari awal

Naruto tidak memikirkan itu,sekarang dia berjalan ke ruang yang di dalamya ada dua ps4 siap di mainkan

30 menit kemudian,akhirnya orang-orang yang naruto tunggu telah tiba,di mulai dari ketua sasuke,terus sakura dan ino di lanjutkan kiba hinata lalu yang terakhir shikamaru

Semua anggota heran kenapa kaka sasuke alias itachi ikut,

"ee…. nii-san,kau mau ikut "tanya naruto

"ya…. aku ikut bersama kalian,aku juga akan ikut meng-explore "kata itachi yang semua member DEOG sedang duduk di sofa

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul,mari kita berdoa menurut kepercayaan nya masing-masing,semoga kita di lancarkan dalam perjalanan,di mudahkan dan di beri keselamatan oleh tuhan…. berdoa di mulai "ucap sasuke

Semua member dan itachi merenung untuk berdoa.oh ya, kenapa sasuke menyebut kepercayaan nya masing-masing itu karena mereka semua beda agama

Naruto,chouji,sakura,karin, mereka agama islam.lalu sasuke itachi,shikamaru kristen,hinata budha dan kiba katholic

Meskipun berbeda tapi tetap sama,itulah mereka yang setia kawan

"berdoa selesai" ucap sasuke

"Hn,apa semua sudah siap? "kata sasuke ketika melihat teman-temanya sudah membawa barang masing-masing

"ya tentu,semua sudah siap… "kata naruto mewakili kawan-kawannya

Selain orangnya yang banyak juga membawa barang masing-masing,jadi semua member DEOG mengumpulkan uang mereka untuk membeli sebuah mini bus,dan akhirnya lima bulan yang lalu mereka berhasil membelinya tanpa bantuan orantua,mereka membeli mitsubishi X-pander

sekarang kiba dan naruto sedang menaikan barang-barang di bagasi belakang lalu ikut naik bersama yang lain,seperti biasa yang nyetir itachi lalu di sebelah itachi ada hinata terus di barisan tengah ada sakura,karin,ino dan paling belakang di isi para cowonya

"baiklah ayo kita berangkat"kata itachi

**To be contiued**

Hallo minna-san

Bagaimana kabar kalian,Leo doakn semoga kalian sehat selalu karena apa,ya kalau sakit nantinya gk bisa fic leo lagi#plakkk

Becanda,yang pastinya ini fic terinspirasi dari program acara di indonesia yang genre nya horror,kebetula leo juga suka kolor (horror woy#ngegass) iya-iya maksudnya itu

Dan perlu perhatian sekali lagi,di dalam fic ini akan ada kata-kata kasarnya,JADI LEO INGATKAN,KEPADA READER JAUHKAN FIC SIALAN INI DARI ANAK-ANAK MENGERTI!

Mungkin segitu dulu bacot-bacotnya,patau terus fic ke lima dari leo ini ya

Assalamualaikum

**REVIEW**


End file.
